Crane Game
by Tori Michaelis
Summary: Alfred takes Matthew on a date to the mall. AU AmeriCan. AmeCan. America x Canada. Containts yaoi, but mostly harmless. One-Shot


"Remember your curfew!" Alfred rolled his eyes as he continued walking down the pathway that led to the garage. He was sixteen years old, he couldn't believe his father still gave him a curfew, but he supposed having to be home by 10:30 was better then 8:00 like before. He briefly wondered if Mattie also had a curfew. He smiled. Matthew Bonnefoy was the newest student at Hetalia Academy, apparently his father was a famous chef in France, but he decided to open up a restaurant in America.

When they first met in Franch, a class that Matthew was acing and Alfred was barely getting by. They were paired together to work on a worksheet and when the teacher realized that Alfred worked much better with someone to help him, they were partnered together all the time.

At first they were just partners, but then they began hanging out at lunch, and after school and soon enough they became more than partners, more than _just friends_. Alfred's father wasn't very excited to see his son in a relationship with another boy, but he never protested. (That didn't stop him from trying to hook Alfred up with someone like that little Japanese boy in Alfred's art class, though) Matthew's father could care less if his son was dating a boy, as long as he was happy, he was fine with anything.

"If you're not back by 10:30, so help me...!"

"Chillax, pops, I got it! I'll be back on time!" Alfred called back, hurrying to the garage now. He got into the drivers seat of his slightly beat-up Cadillac, pulled out of the drive way, his windows were down and the incredibly pricey sound system that Alfred bought with the money he earned from working at McDonalds was off, he could just barely hear his father saying something about not being too old for a lashing over the roar of the engine.

Alfred parked his Cadillac in the drive way of the Bonnefoy house. His heart was pounding hard against his ribcage, his palms were begining to sweat at the thought of Matthew, he was probably inside the house waiting anxiously. Alfred ran a hand through his already tousled blonde hair and sucked in a deep breath before he exited the car and walked up the drive way, to the front porch, to the front door where he knocked seven times in a kind of rythem.

"Someone's at the dooooor!" The person who called was Matthew's sister Angelique. Alfred had only met her a few times, but she seemed nice enough. "So answer it!" Matthew's father Francis called back. Francis was also nice enough, but he seemed like a very flirty person, Alfred wasn't surprised when Matthew told him that his father had a new girlfriend or boyfriend every few weeks.

"I'm busy!" Angelique called back.

"If you're feeding the fish in the aquarium, you can open the door, it's probably _Mathieu'_s boyfriend!" Alfred flushed at the title but he couldn't help but smile, knowing that he was indeed Matthew's boyfriend. It was quiet for a few minutes before the front door was opened and Angelique appeared, grumbling to herself. She took one look at Alfred and then called, "Matthew, you're boyfriend's here! Come on in." She added, walking away.

Alfred followed her inside and shut the door behind him. Alfred loved Matthew's house, it was always clean and decorated like something out of a home-magazine, unlike his house. He had many siblings and his house was usually a disater. His father, Arthur, liked to keep it clean, but it never stayed that was for long.

"_Bonjour_ Alfred." Francis said upon seeing Alfred standing awkwardly in the foyar. "Mathieu is up in his room, he should be down in a few moments, why don't you come and sit in the living room to wait." Alfred followed Francis as he walked into the living room, where Angelique was feeding the aquarium fish.

If the Kirkland living room wasn't full of toys, it was full of books, unlike the Bonnefoy living room, which was full of priceless works of art, paintings and sculptures. Francis sat down on the white leather sofa and gestured for Alfred to have a seat in the arm chair, which he did.

"So," Francis began, picking imaginary lint of his shirt, "Where are you taking my _Mathieu_ tonight?"

"I was kind of thinking the mall, ya know? See a movie, get something to eat?" It seemed so cliché that it made Alfred blush slightly, but Francis nodded his approval and then said in a kind, affectionate voice, "_Mathieu,_ you look stunning~!"

Alfred swung his head around so fast he heard a crack and his neck felt warm with pain, but he got a view of Matthew standing in the archway wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans that made his ass look _fantabulous_ (Alfred was very pleased that his little Canuck played hockey, God bless the muscles he received!) and a red hoodie with red Converse on his feet.

"Mattie you look freakin' hot!" Matthew blushed at Alfred's words but still smiled when he quickly stood up from the arm chair and walked over to him. "I'll see you later, _Papa, Angelique._" He gave them a wave as Alfred led him out of the house and into his Cadillac.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Matthew asked.

"Dunno, why don't you pick the movie and I'll pick the restaurant?" Alfred suggested. Matthew nodded in agreement. He knew Alfred would pick McDonald's to eat at, so he decided to embrace his romantic French side and told Alfred which movie he wanted to see.

"Titanic?" Alfred asked back, just to be sure he hear him right. "In 3D." Matthew quickly added, smiling shyly. Alfred could see just how much Matthew wanted to see the movie, and even if he wasn't into the sappy chick-flicks, there was no way he could say no, so he smiled back. "Of course we can see Titanic."

"In 3D?" Matthew asked innocently.

"In 3D." Alfred confirmed.

The ride to the mall was a fairly short one, considering Matthew lived about two minutes from the downtown district (his father wanted a condo, but the real-estate agent managed to convince him that there wouldn't be enough room for the entire family). Alfred lived in a townhouse almost fifteen minutes away.

The mall was very crowded, but that was to be expected, especially on a Friday. Matthew held onto Alfred's hand as the walked to the movie theatre, some people stared but they were used to it and it didn't bother them.

Matthew paid for the tickets and Alfred got them one large popcorn covered in butter and the dill-pickle seasoning that Matthew loved, along with two large slushies, blue for him, red for Matthew. They sat in the very back of the movie theatre and talked until the movie began. It was the longest three hours of his life, but it was worth it to see Matthew smile and laugh at the funny parts and cry when the ship sank and when some guy (Alfred thought his name was Timmy or something...)[1] was shot.

After the movie, Alfred led Matthew to the food court there they got some food at McDonalds (a Big-Mac for Alfred, super-sizing the French fries and the pop and a chicken nugget combo for Matthew). "Did you like the movie?" Matthew asked quietly, dunking a chicken nugget in ketchup. Alfred swallowed the mouthful of Big-Mac. "Yeah, 'course."

Matthew smiled. "Next time we'll see whatever you want." Alfred stole one of his nuggets and allowed Matthew to take a bite out of his burger. It was only nine thirty when they finished eating, so they decided to keep roaming around in the mall, taking pictures in the photo booths and looking at kittens in the pet-shop windows.

"Do you want a stuffed thingy?" Alfred asked, gesturing to the crane game.

"Nobody can win at those." Matthew stated, but he followed Alfred to the machine. He put in a dollar and grabbed the joystick. "Toris says it's a worthless talent, he thinks I should be focusing on my French instead, but I told him, "I don't need to know what "voulez-vous coucher avec moi" means to love that song[2]."

As he was talking, he moved around the crane until it was hovering over a stuffed brown teddie bear wearing a Toronto Maple Leafs' hockey jersey. He pushed down on the red button and he and Matthew watched as the crane decended and clasped around the teddie bear's head and it brought it over and dropped it in the prize box.

Alfred bent down and retrieved the bear, handing it to Matthew, who smiled and took it. It was around ten twenty now, so Alfred knew he wouldn't be getting home on time, but he had a great time with Matthew tonight and it was worth getting grounded for a week.

After the three minute car ride back to Matthew's house they sat in the car on the curb in a comfortable silence. Alfred had one hand on the steering wheel, the other was wrapped around Matthew's neck. Matthew was leaning against his side, Alfred's honey blonde locks tickling Matthew's cheek.

"I should probably go inside..." Alfred tried not to look disappointed, but he knew he wasn't doing a good job. "I have a great time tonight Alfie." Matthew pressed a kiss to Alfred's lips, loving the way they moved against his, how they always felt like they were made for him. Alfred's tongue traced Matthew's bottom lip, he hesitated before he allowed him access though.

The pulled away when the need to breathe became to great. Alfred playfully bit Matthew's ear, causing him to go a pretty shade of pink. Matthew in return, trailed kisses down Alfred's exposed neck. He pulled away a few minutes after. "Goodnight Alfie." Matthew held up the Maple Leafs' teddie bear and pressed it's furry face against Alfred's cheek. He blushed as he watched Matthew go up the driveway, to the front porch, open the door and give him a shy wave before he went inside and shut the door behind him. Alfred grinned broadly as he drove back to his home.

[Extended Ending]

"You're ten minutes later, Alfred Kirkland!" His father accused, standing in the foyar with one hand on his hip, the other was wrapped around the collar of Alfred's brother Peter's sailor shirt. "You're grounded for a week!" Alfred simply grinned.

Peter, who was trying to pull himself free, stopped and looked up at his big brother with curious sea-blue eyes. "What are those marks on your neck, big bro?" Arthur's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He instantly let go of Peter, who took off running and, instead, grabbed the collar of Alfred's shirt and examined the love-bites on his skin.

"You're grounded for a month!"

* * *

**[1: Okay first off, I **_**love**_** Titanic, and I know that his name is Tommy Ryan, but this is Alfred and he wouldn't know because he most-likely never seen the movie before.]**

**[2: Brownie points goes to whoever can guess where I got the crane-game conversation from]**

**I saw this adorable stuffed bear wearing a Maple Leafs' jersey in a crane machine and I wanted it, it was sooo cute!**


End file.
